The Dex! Sceptile! Episode 38!
|image=38.jpg|Epnumber=38|airdate=19 Nov 2013|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Weavile|next=Cubone}} The Dex! Sceptile! Episode 38! is the thirty-eighth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Camper Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Forest Pokémon, Sceptile! It aired on November 19th, 2013 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's Sceptile, The Forest Pokemon!" - YouTube Description Intro Trivia * Sceptile is the final evolution of the gen 3 starter, Treecko. * Its Pokédex entry states that it spends its time going around and revitalizing dead trees. * The leaves on its arms are as sharp as swords. * Even though its name can be a mix of "scepter" and "reptile" in reference to its kingliness, it can also be a pun "sectile," meaning "able to be cut". * Its design seems to be primarily based off or the Dilophosaurus. * Its tail seems to be a reference of the Leaf-tailed Gecko, a creature that can climb up walls as sleek as glass and has a tail that looks just like a leaf. * Its seed pods on its back can be genetically linked to the Bulbasaur line. Good Pokémon Science! * The seed pods on the back of Sceptile looks an awful lot like soybean seeds. ** Soybeans, along with other legumes like peanuts anlentils, are known to contain a symbiotic bacteria known as Rhizobia. * Rhizobia lives in root nodules an is responsible for converting nitrogen into ammonia and then ammonium, which plants use to make protein. * When legumes die, their nitrogen goes back into the soil and fertilizes other plants. * It's so effective that sometimes farmers will alternate between legume and non-legume crops so that non-legumes will grow better * Sceptile uses the seeds on its back to revitalize dying plants in the jungle, meaning that the seeds on is back are probably related to these very special legumes. Battle Strategy Unburden Sweeper * Item: Flying Gem * Ability: Unburden * Nature: Adamant (+Attack, -Sp. Attack) * EVs: 252 Atk / 4 Def / 252 Spe * Moves: ** Leaf Blade ** Earthquake ** Swords Dance ** Acrobatics * Acrobatics is a Flying-type move that doubles in power when the user isn't holding an item, works well with the disposable item Flying Gem which increase the power of a Flying-type move by 50%. Consuming an item also activates Sceptile's ability, Unburden, which will double it's Speed. * Leaf Blade, Sceptile's (former) signature move, is a powerful physical Grass STAB move to use. * Swords Dance doubles the user's Attack stat which will allow Sceptile to sweep. * Earthquake is a powerful move on Sceptile. 'Random Thoughts' * A more conventional set consists of Substitute + 3 Sp. Attack moves. * Substitute also works well with Leech Seed. * The accuracy isn't great, but Grasswhistle, a move that puts the opponent to sleep, can get you out of a tight spot. * Leaf Storm with a white herb allows you to use Leaf Storm twice while activating Unburden. WILL BE MOVED TO THE EXTRA DEX ONCE CREATED Gen 6 Strategy * Item: Power Herb * Ability: Unburden * Nature: Modest (+Sp. Attack, -Attack) * EVs: 252 Sp. Atk / 4 Def / 252 Spe * Moves: ** Razor Wind ** Energy Ball ** Focus Blast ** Hidden Power Rock * Razor Wind is a two-turn attacking move that will activate immediately using the Power Herb which will the activate Unburden. * Energy Ball is a powerful Special STAB move. * Focuc Blast and Hidden Power Rock are good type coverage moves. Gallery 38.jpg|Thumbnail Sceptile.JPG|Sceptile Title Card Sceptile2.jpg|Sceptile Good Pokemon Science Sceptile Battle.JPG|Battle Set Sceptile Intro.JPG|Intro Sceptile End.JPG|End Card Battle Strategy Old.JPG|Battle Strategy Sceptile Category:Sceptile Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Good Pokémon Science! Category:Flying Gem Category:Unburden Category:Leaf Blade Category:Acrobatics Category:Swords Dance Category:Earthquake Category:Substitute Category:Leech Seed Category:Grass Whistle Category:Leaf Storm Category:White Herb